


Hot Damn

by prussianeagle



Category: The Lorax - Dr. Seuss
Genre: M/M, NSFW, Please give it a try, Shower Sex, because how bad can it be, burn me, first fanfiction on this website pls be kind, i regret posting this already but.. it had to be done, im sorry, it'd make my stone go dokidoki, just read it, nevermind, okay actually vry vry bad cuz i wrote it, okay so chapter 2 is porn, or not im a masochist, this is crap but here i am
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-08
Updated: 2017-01-14
Packaged: 2018-09-15 16:46:59
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,008
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9245948
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/prussianeagle/pseuds/prussianeagle
Summary: It started out a good day, and a nice shower but ended up really embarassing.Oncie doesn't like surprises, expecially when BAM! There's suddenly your greedy, older self next to you in the shower, scaring the living shit out of you. He swears to god he would be the happiest man in the planet without the girly screaming.At least he got to drool over the other's body and not getting cau--- well shit happened.





	1. Ruined

**Author's Note:**

> This is the third time i'm trying post this, so yea  
> Enjoy the gay, and the badly written fanfic... uhh;;  
> Don't kill me I swear to god I thought it was a good idea

Alright, this was some crazy shit that's happening right now.

The atmosphere is so awkward he couldn't breathe freely, he looks over his shoulder every second at the other, embarassed and confused. Okay, maybe it was a bit exciting too, but hella it was weird.

What happened exactly? Well... 

This day started out okay, and he even dare to say nice - at least till now.  
For once, Oncie decided he doesn't need to rush to take a shower, mostly because he felt very relaxed with his new book in his hand, plus there was no sign of his older, greedy self, that's why he lived with the thought he finally can have an enjoyable day without that sadistic, moody bastard abusing, and ruining him - so when he finally got there it was late at night. He hummed a song cheerfully, swaying his hips to it, while he washed himself calmly.  
He was enjoying this shower a little too much, because he didn't even notice when the door slammed open, clothes fell to the ground, and suddenly there was a body standing next to him - that's the only thing he noticed.

The Once-ler, for example these situations, wished he hasn't got the girliest scream ever.

"Goddamnit, would you stop that? I had enough bitching today, thank you," The greedy one growled, annoyed, and glared at his younger, innocent self. If looks could kill, he was sure he was under the ground in his grave.

"B-but h-how... and... when d-did you get in here?! Aren't you still busy o-or something?" The Once-ler couldn't help but voice his question, even though he knew his stuttering and questioning his actions irritated his other half much farther.

Greed-ler clicked his tongue, because sometimes he didn't understand why his younger self was so dumb and couldn't read his mood. And well, guess what - he definitely isn't in the mood for this shit right now.  
"Look, Oncie - just shut up will you?" He said in a dangerous tone - decided he'll go with the easy way and this will finally makes him cut the crap out.  


"A-ah, yeah..yeah? I guess, I-I'm sorry.." Oncie gulped, he really wanted to have a nice shower and not a bloody one.  
So he continued to wash his body this time quietly, and kept glancing at his older self. He couldn't help it, but he kept looking at the business man, at how peaceful he was getting under the fresh, hot water, how sexy his body looked with all the dripping, and...

Then there was a chuckle and he looked up from the tasty body that was a bit different from his, even though the other is ,,him".  
He wished he would just die out of embarassment - green orbs was looking straight at him, and the other was smirking, pretty amused now with his innocent self, his earlier grumpiness was disappeared with the water in the sink, and Oncie fucking knew it already.

He. Was. Fucked.

Literally, excuse you.

"Hey, did you know that your staring is pretty obvious? Don't be a stalker, bad idea," he grinned, because he found this situation so funny, he loved it when the younger one was a blushing mess. Then The Greed-ler grabbed the embarassed one's arms and pushed the other to the wall with force. When Oncie whimpered, his grip on him tightened, and one of his hands found his butt, grabbed them, digging his sharp nails into the flesh, making the younger one moan from the sudden roughness, and touch, "You're so freaking lucky your senpai noticed you," he chuckled again, leaned close to the other's ear, whispering;  


"You don't believe how many pathetic kouhais would be in your place, darling."


	2. Mess

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> yoooo i bought y'all the badly written porn, you lil shits  
> i hope there won't be any BIG mistakes... eheheheh;;; enjoy <3  
> -i'll fix any mistakes i found later im tired bye-

The Once-ler knew his precious day will be ruined when the other him appeared next to him in the shower – but he expected to not enjoy it this much at least in this place. He expected that he’ll end up crying and begging the other him to stop hurting him this much, and this day will be as depressing as the others thanks to his alterego.

And now, he feels so fucked up in the head when he push his hips into the warmth of The Greed-ler’s hand, biting his lips to stop the moans coming out from his throat.

"Aw, what now, _pretty b_ _oy_ ~?" The other grinned, ear to ear, his abnormally sharp teeth showing, green eyes gleaming with a mischievous spark in them. "The cat got your tongue, huh? Don't be a meanie, let me hear your delicious voice, baby" he hissed impatiently, and attacked the younger one's neck with his mouth, sucking and leaving angry red marks, using no teeth this time in somewhat a gentle way, while his hand found it's way to Oncie's already half-hard shaft and began teasing him slowly.

The blue eyed one let out a loud moan, then turned his head to the side, biting his lips again, trying to stop the sounds, because he was so embarassed and angry at himself that he didn't have the guts to tell the other to fuck off and leave him alone - and even if he could, it's a shame he's enjoying this a bit too much. 'I should just try and pretend I'm fainted or something' he thought, then shyly glanced back to his greedy self when the neck-attacking came to a sudden stop, only to see Greed-ler smirking smugly, looking directly at him like he know the younger's every thought - and that's when he realized, he said that out loud.

_U_ _h-oh._

"I-I d-didn't-- I didn't mean it like that! I swear I--" but before he could finish what he started, the other interrupted him, by putting a finger on his lips, shooed him softly.

"Don't worry dear, thanks for the recall - I wanted to go easy on you today, but I forgot you like it the hard, rough way - _my bad_ ," Greed-ler snickered, and Once-ler knew that he will regret this.

The next thing he knew that there was those shark-like teeth sinking into his neck, biting him like he was the prey to a hungry carnivore, nails digging into his flesh painfully, emerges blood under his skin, making him moan both from the pain and the sick pleasure he was ashamed of. The older one then licked the blood playfully up, while looked like a cat drinking his dear milk, purring. Then there was four finger pushed into The Once-ler's mouth, and he felt a bit sick from the taste of the iron - of his own blood.

  
"Suck, and make them all wet before I change my mind and fuck your cute little ass raw," the younger shuddered from the dark, predatory tone, but obeyed the dominant one - he began to cover them in saliva, as the older began to pump his shaft with more force, making him jump a bit and groan around the fingers.

  
When Greed-ler pulled them out from his property's mouth, he immediately pushed all the four finger into him without any warning or hesitation. Oncie flinched, and whimpered softly, trying his best to not show any weakness in front of the other, he knew that it'll boring him after a while and making his situation worse. The older licked, sucking and biting a line from his neck to his chest, then he began to suck the blue eyed one's right nipple, and started out making another line on the other side of the neck, this time with those sharp nails of his. Oncie gave up stopping the sounds a long ago, and now he's a moaning, blushing mess because of this sadistic bastard pressing him to the wall.

"Now, to the fun part," The businessman said in a cheerful tone, and grabbed the other's legs, put it on his waist, and when the other yelped from the sudden action and wrapped his legs tighter on his waist, then he licked his lips just like a hungry animal, and pushed his dick into the younger's warm, tight hole, already groaning; he sure missed this feeling, the _stupid_ meetings and work kept him away from _his_ little bitch who can satisfied his needs.

It was a painful feeling, and Oncie is afraid of the pain - after all this time, he should be used to it, but each time this roughness happens, he just can't help it, and cling to the other like his life depends on him _(and deep down he knows it's true - The Greed-ler could get rid of him whenever he wants and not even his mother would notice his sudden disappearance)_.  
He know this is abnormal, he should try and get away, away from this horrible person and all the things he does to him, but he can't help it; somehow he still feels _safer_ when he clings to the other, pulling him closer to himself, giving the other what he wants; his body, his voice, _his everything_.

The Greed-ler won't admit it to his blue eyed self, but this was his favourite part - he loved it, when he could feel those long limbs wrapping around him, and feel The Once-ler's every shudder, and could hear his moaning, mewling, screaming, begging, more clearly, loudly, right next to his ear, make him more _obsessed_ and _crazy_ about the younger from time to time.

He began to thrust slowly at first, but the sounds the other was making, the nails digging into his back and _oh god_ , when the boy totally lost it and bit down on his shoulder, trying to keep his voice down, sure he couldn't stand it and started to pound into the other fast and hard, kissing, sucking and biting his skin all over again, leaving marks almost everywhere.

"A-ah! _F-fuck_ , G-Greed-" The pain what Oncie felt was disappeared mostly, the pleasure took over more clearly, the lust taking over his mind, and he didn't even care about anything anymore, he could say _he was brainwashed_ ; the water was still running, making their body feel hotter, making this thing more fucked up and enjoyable at the same time. "M-more..!" he gasped breathlessly.

"Ah...nything you want, _darling dear_ ~" he whispered, then groaned, shifting the younger a bit and taking the pace up again - when the other suddenly screamed, he knew he finally found what he was looking for. He began to hit that spot hard and rough, feeling The Once-ler grabbing his hair helplessly, made him more turned on and he dug his nails deeper in the other's legs.

Oncie couldn't hold it anymore - when the greedy one pushed his lips to him, and made out with him messily, that was it. His blue eyes teared up, which he closed tightly, then he came hard on their chests, panting. The evil doppelganger grinned into the kiss, and after a few thrust, he groaned loudly, then he came too, into the boy - he pulled out, then slowly sat down to the floor with the other on his lap, the other still clinging to him, burying his face in the crook of his neck. He could see his cum dripping from The Once-ler's hole to the ground and he could feel the other whimper because of it slightly, but they didn't care - they were both exhausted at the moment, trying to catch their breaths.

The alterego broke the silence with a snickering, making the other look up, a bit scared of why the other was laughing. When the greedy one shook his head, grinning, he saw the mark which he created and he felt his face heat up, he still couldn't believe he thought of this whole thing was nice.

"W-what?" The younger one asked quietly with a confused look on his freckled face - his voice was still hoarse from all the... things they did, and he was really tired.

"Ah, nothing, nothing" the older licked his lips, looking amused, while he licked one of the bruises he made on the side of Oncie's neck. Then, he grinned:

"We need to take a shower again...."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> because the end is dramatic when greedy ends it, ye  
> I HOPE I DONE OKAY SJJKKDFJSD PLS PET ME ON DA HEAD IF I SATISFIED YA BROS  
> pls luv me  
> i'm a shitty writer but luv me  
> luvluvluvluv

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoyed it. No smut this time, pssh, seriously guys.  
> But if you ask me nicely and cutely I'll give you the porn and all that jazz.  
> I think I can write it - my favourite food is gay porn, so I shall write it even though I think my English isn't that great and my skills sucks.  
> ONCEST FOR THE WIN  
> Pls comment and leave kudos! Or just say i'm suck and i swear i don't keep trying anymore :"(  
> lol no i'll keep tryin' and ruining every human life thank  
> ♡♡♡♡♡♡  
> (I'll add more if anyone is interested. If not... well I won't.))  
> ((The notes and the summary is longer than this one-shot jesus))


End file.
